Titus
'Titus '''is the Toa Daxia of Strength. Biography The Toa Daxia Not much is know about Titus' early life,as he awoke outside the Toa Temple on Daxia, with no memories of his past at all, except what he was told by the Order of Mata Nui- that he and five other Matoran went into the Toa temple, and a flash of light appeard, and they became Toa. Titus and his fellow Toa worked in co-ordination with the Order, going where they were told to do what they were told. Titus was succesful on many accounts often being the one to deliver the killing blow to the target (which was often a Makuta on a different island). Mission to Metru Nui During a mission to Metru Nui, Titus and his brothers fought Makuta Ariszek who vowed to destroy them after being ovewhelmed by their combined powers. Taking this threat with the utmost seriousness, Titus went directly to trusted Order member Derict, asking for guidance, stating his concern that if Ariszek follows through on his death threat, it may not be just the Toa Daxia at stake, but the Matoran, and the Order as well. Derict arranged for the six Toa to hide, and then reported back to Helryx. The Daxia Massacre About three weeks later, Ariszek arrived on Daxia, alone. His incredible power had yet to be matched, as he cut, gored, sliced and mutilated his way thorugh the Matoran villages of Daxia, mudering one Matoran and/or Order member after another to provoke his tur targets into revealing themselves. Having killed all of the Toa Daxia other than Rii and Titus, due to Siegfried, Titus' best friend (who was still a Matoran at this time) being intimidated into leaking thier whereabouts, Rii and Titus gave up hiding, and fought Ariszek head on, though at heart they knew they would lose. After a short, but heated battle, Ariszek slit Rii's throat. The enraged Titus then used his Mask of Magnitude to try and kill the Makuta, but to no avail-Ariszek locked heads with the Toa, causing his Arumak's power to go into overdrive, destroying Titus' Mask of Magnitude and fligning him against the stump of a nearby tree, defeated. Ariszek taunted Titus, with the revealtion that his fellow Toa died becuase of Siegfried, that the Makuta found out where they were because of him. He stalked off into the night and took Rii's corpse with him. Titus vowed revenge on both Ariszek and Siegfried. The Daxia Chronicles During the BoM assault on Daxia, Titus worked with other Toa and Order members to secure vital territory on Daxia to prevent the Brotherhood's advance, knowing that the war would be lost if the Order headquarters was captured. When Titus first arrived on Daxia after tracking Ariszek there (after losing him in several islands in the Matoran Universe), Titus encountered Siegfried, whom he vehemently fought, disarming him and nearly killing him, until Atan stepped in and incapacitated him, telling him that they were on the same side, and asking who he was. Atan and Titus then explained each others' situations and ultimately Titus agreed to work with Siegfried, but saying to him that "when the time comes, we WILL fight, and you WILL die." Atan then agreeed to take Titus with him back to his allies. Not long after, Titus encountered his fated rival, Makuta Ariszek, once again. The malevolent schemer taunted Titus yet again, about how he and Siegfried had "grown so much", and other words designed to agrivate. He, along with (alternate) "Brutal", (alternate) Kylord and Siegfried, fought the colossal Makuta, who's powers had not diminished over the years, and presented quite the challenge. Ariszek came dangerously close to winning against all four of them before Atan arrived, and the five began to overwhelm the Makuta. As Ariszek was about to lose, Iccira and the Veridact interrupted, joining the fight. With Iccira's powerful Mask of Stasis and the Veridact's unbelieveably tought armour, the five were forced to retreat, allowing Titus' arch nemesis to escape his grip once again. During the campaign, Titus met Iccira, who had been given Rii's body to inhabit by Ariszek (hence why he took Rii's corpse that night on Daxia). Eventaully, Rii's spirit, still lingering, was able to re-enter her body after Iccira was killed by Raksha. Decisive battle with Ariszek As the Brotherhood forces breached Order territory and battled with all remaining Order forces right outside the Order HQ, Ariszek attempted to assassinate Helryx. The Order leader a the Makuta were in the midst of battle inside the barricaded HQ, when Titus, Atan Aerah and Rii broke into the courtroom. As soon as he saw them, Ariszek pushed Helryx over and out of his way before escaping to the roof of the building in the elavator behind him. Titus followed Ariszek, while Helryxand the other three Toa were assisted in defending the interior of the building by Derict and the Order honour guards, knowing that below the courtroom was the Vault, where many powerful things were kept out of the BoM's hands, and that Teridax could agin control of the Universe if the BoM breached its doors. After reinforcements arrived, the threesome took the elevator to the roof to go and support Titus. When Atan, Aerah and Rii reached the roof, Titus and Ariszek were already fighting. Ariszek had nowhere left to run, and was forced to fight the foursome. He was winning, killing Aerah and incapacitatiung "Brutal", until Atan, enraged by his sister's death, used his Mask of Rage and svagely attacked Ariszek with his begauntleted fists. Titus took his chance while the Makuta was stunned, smashing into his with his Great Axe, mauling his right side of his face and severing his left arm. then shooting him in the chest as he stumbled toward him. Ariszek's corpse slumped to the floor, falling off the edge of the roof and onto the ground below. Battle with Siegfried After the Daxia war, having still not forgiven him for his role in his brothers' deaths Titus challenged Siegfried to a battle to the death. He accepted, and they travelled alone to Metru Nui, and fought in the abandoned Coliseum for days without stopping, before Titus finallly ripped the tired Toa of Lightning's arms (one was mechanical) from their sockets and stabbed the back of his head with the thin, bladed tip on the handle of his Great Axe. ''Reign Of Shadows (Refraction) Titus had a vital role in Mata Nui's final battle with Teridax. He fought once again against Makuta Ariszek, who was revived by Teridax after his body was brought inside Teridax's giant body and repaired by the Matoran slaves within. Titus was about to be killed but Mata Nui intervened, sparing what concentration he could (he was holding back Teridax's fist with psychokinesis at the time) to forced Ariszek to the floor. Samael then appeared and helped Titus. Samael mauled Ariszek's face and Titus stabbed him in the heart, but Ariszek was still alive. However, Mata Nui warned the pair of them to get away. Samael teleported away with Titus as Mata Nui crushed Ariszek and many other Skrall, Rahkshi and other enemy forces underfoot. ''Rise Of The Didact'' Titus and his old comrades lead an Order expedition to a newly discovered planet named Martyrdom (which they found out because it was scrawled in gigantic Matoran glyphs on the surface of the planet), one of the fabled Fortress Worlds that the Spherus Magnans had read about in the years since the final battle. He is the one who released the Didact from the Codrex, after being seemingly entranced by whispers. Powers and Tools Titus formerly wore the Kanohi Kumda, Mask of Magnitude, enabliing the user to have complete control over seismic waves, allowing them to instigate any sesimic activity, from the smallest shudder to the greatest earthquake. When this was destroyed by Ariszek, Derict gave Titus the Kanohi Shinora, Great Mask of Valour, which allowed the wearer to greatly increase the physical strength of themselves and nearby Toa. This mask was a gift from Titus' brother Dhantus, who left a message saying to avenge the deaths of himself and the rest of the Toa Daxia, to find out the truth about their origins, and kill Ariszek. Titus wields a Great Axe, and a Protoblaster, a customized weapon invented by Titus' brother Waru, which fired crystalized Protodermis at the target, which had been modified to consume a small piece of the target's elemental power, which Titus could then tap into by touching the crystal. This was to cover up for his lack of inate non-physical powers. Trivia *Titus is UkantorEX's 2nd Self-MOC. *Titus wields the biggest weapon Ukantor has ever built. Quotes Other Stuff Music Theme: Breaking Benjamin- Blow Me Away Gallery Toa Dhantus 004.JPG|Titus, Toa Daxia of Strength Titus (2).JPG|Titus vs Ariszek Category:Toa Category:Refracted Destinies Multiverse Category:Stone Category:Order of Mata Nui